


rumbles and rumbled

by theamazingbard



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Purring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingbard/pseuds/theamazingbard
Summary: Jaskier turns his head slowly, trying desperately to school his expression. When the rumbling stops, he knows he’s failed. No matter. He’s still going to ask. “Are… are you purring?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 345





	rumbles and rumbled

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an ask sent to me by @thecomfortofoldstorries on tumblr

They’re camping when it happens the first time.

Geralt’s bedroll had gotten wet, and Jaskier, out of the kindness of his heart, offered to share his. He can hardly deny that he enjoys being close to the Witcher, and the nights are still cool. Affection is otherwise so hard to come by, and he’ll take what he can get.

So he slowly, but surely, tucks himself into Geralt’s side.

That’s when he hears it.

Jaskier sits straight up and whips his head from side to side. “What was that?!”

“What.” Geralt grumbles. They were well on their way to sleep when Jaskier heard something. Like thunder rolling a bit too close. He _knew_ they shouldn’t be sleeping outside.

“ _What_ , he asks,” Jaskier glares at Geralt. “You’re supposed to be the one with the sensitive hearing, are you not?”

Honestly.

There’s a pause. A silence that slightly differs from the usual growly grunts and heinous harrumphs. “There’s nothing. Go to sleep, Jaskier.”

“Ever the professional.” Jaskier looks around one last time before settling down next to Geralt. Far be it from _him_ to tell a Witcher to investigate strange noises. Perhaps it was nothing more than the beginnings of a dream.

-

The second time is late after a performance.

Jaskier hardly has the energy to even make it up the damn stairs in the tavern, but he does. And because he’s a good bedfellow, he also wipes away some of the sweat and grime stuck to his skin.

When he crashes next to Geralt on the bed, he almost falls asleep on the spot. The bed is small. Hardly enough room for Geralt, let alone the both of them. Ah, well. Springs are always the hardest. He snuffles closer to the Witcher, enjoying his warmth. Enjoying that safe feeling he always gets.

That’s when he hears the rolling thunder again.

Jaskier slaps Geralt’s shoulder repeatedly. “I knew it, I knew there was something,” He says. “Something is following us. Geralt, do- do the thing!”

But as soon as he Geralt peels open a very sharp looking eye, the noise disappears. “I told you,” The absolutely useless Witcher replies. “It’s nothing.”

“Wait… hold on. _It’s_ nothing?” Jaskier’s eyes widen. “As in there _is_ a something? But you’re saying it’s not dangerous? You have to be more specific! I won’t be able to sleep otherwise. I’ll have you know that nothing is quite as scary as what my imagination can conjure.”

Geralt rolls his eyes.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with. You won’t hear it again.”

Jaskier huffs. “Sure, sure.” Whatever beast or god or spirit that’s summoning the soft sounding thunder has only appeared twice now. Why should he expect it to happen again? “However, should I die, I will be haunting you for the rest of your days.”

“You’re haunting me _now_.” Geralt presses his face into the pillow. “Sleep.”

Jaskier hums skeptically, but lays down once more.

He dreams of distant storms and the safety of strong arms.

-

The third time is happens, Jaskier is tending to Geralt’s wounds.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Jaskier replies, cleaning out a large scratch on Geralt’s shoulder. He’s sitting just behind the Witcher, atop a rock, with Geralt between his legs. “I was fine! The werewolf wasn’t anywhere near me.”

Geralt grunts. “If you could see the werewolf, you were too close.”

“Well, it’s not as if you’ve been very forthcoming with the details! I’ll stay far _ther_ away if you give me even the tiniest morsel of any story worthy fact next time, eh?” There’s no response, but he wasn’t really expecting one. Things will remain as they are. It’s not such a bad thing.

Jaskier wraps the bandage carefully and admires his handiwork. He’s becoming quite good at this! With a smile, he pats him carefully on Geralt’s uninjured shoulder. “Bet it feels better now, hm? Though I’m sure you’d much prefer to let it fester and suffer quietly.”

“Hm.”

He slides off the rock and sits next to Geralt, their arms pressed together. “S’pose we’ll have to camp again.” Jaskier says. “At least I can compose in peace. I think I’ll write a song about the werewolf today, and what a dear you were to save me. Even if I wasn’t in any trouble whatsoever.”

The thunder. Again.

But this time, Jaskier isn’t half asleep.

This time, he’s aware enough to know that it’s coming from _Geralt._

Jaskier turns his head slowly, trying desperately to school his expression. When the rumbling stops, he knows he’s failed. No matter. He’s still going to ask. “Are… are you purring?”

Geralt scowls. It might’ve been frightening to a person less educated on Geralt’s four nearly identical expressions, but Jaskier knows better.

And Jaskier can’t help but smile. “You are! You’re purring!”

“Witchers… heal faster-” He grunts out.

“Yes, yes. Everything must have some function.” Jaskier waves off the excuse. “But you’re happy, aren’t you?”

“Jaskier-” A warning. But the thunder is not inherently evil. Nor is it ugly. Storms are beautiful in their danger. They change the atmosphere. Promises made in the form of dark clouds and flashes of bright lights. 

Poetry aside, it’s also fucking adorable.

“Geralt,” He cuts the Witcher off. “I’m happy as well. You must know that. You must know that I’m at my happiest when I’m at your side.”

The answering purr speaks volumes. 

**Author's Note:**

> all of my fics can be boiled down to jaskier is annoying and geralt is annoying and yet they are fond of each other   
> this is also part of my 'move everything from my tumblr onto ao3 migration' thing
> 
> xoxo


End file.
